


Talking to the Mask

by StarlightDays



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDays/pseuds/StarlightDays
Summary: Adrien accidentally detransforms in front of Marinette. Closeness and guilty feelings pursue





	Talking to the Mask

Adrien sighed in relief as he jumped into an alleyway. He had done a patrol of the city on his own this time, Ladybug being busy working on some kind of secret project as she put it. He smiled as his transformation wore off “Well I guess that’s that” he said, laughing to himself as he stepped out of the alleyway, freezing in his tracks.

There stood Marinette, staring at Adrien with a look of pure shock on her face.

“Y…You’re….You’re….”

Oh crap…

Adrien quickly grabbed Marinette, covering her mouth, afraid she was going to scream “Please please PLEASE don’t tell anyone!” he begged.

Marinette continued to stare at him “you’re…Cat Noir…” she whispered. “Yes, please don’t tell anyone!” he begged again.

“You…wh…how?!” Marinette asked, more herself than him.

“I can’t explain…that part at least has to remain a secret…but just…please don’t tell anyone” he said. The look on his face was hard to refuse, Marinette agreed, simply nodding her head. “Thank you” Adrien said, sighing in relief and hugging Marinettte “Thank you so much…I didn’t want anyone to find out, but I’m glad it’s you” he sighed.

Marinette didn’t respond, Adrien figured she was simply still shocked at the revelation but in reality it was something different.  _Adrien IS HUGGING ME! HE SAID HE’S HAPPY IT WAS ME WHO FOUND OUT! But wait…he’s Cat Noir! And I’m Ladybug! How am I gonna tell him?! Am I gonna tell him?!_

“I’ve gotta go…see you in school tomorrow Princess” Adrien said, winking at Marinette before running off, leaving her standing in the alley.

In her mind she was feeling all kind of emotions, happy, afraid, fan girling like crazy. Her mind was sure to explode any minute now.

* * *

“Good Morning Marinette!” Alya said, smiling as Marinette walked up to her

“Morning…” Marinette said sleepily. She was barely able to sleep last night, still trying to get over the fact that her Adrien was actually that mischievous Cat Noir.

“Good Morning Adrikins!”

Marinette’s head snapped up and she looked around on high alert as Chloe greeted Adrien. Alya laughed “So just the mentioning of his name is like a cup of double espresso to you?” she asked, smirking. Marinette laughed awkwardly,

“I…I guess…” she said nervously.

“Marinette! Good Morning!” Adrien said, smiling and waving to Marinette, who smiled back awkwardly.

Alya glanced between the two before suddenly pulling Marinette aside. “Details! Now!” she said, smiling.

“H-Huh?!” Marinette asked, confused.

“Adrien just said hello to you! And you’re not freaking out! Tell me EVERYTHING!” Alya said, smiling.

“Ah…W-Well I um…ah…H-Helped him yesterday! Yeah! That’s it! He…um…l-lost something and I helped him find it!” Marinette said, smiling.

“Lost something? What was it?” Alya asked

“My cellphone” Adrien said, peeking over the stairs to where the two girls were hiding, making Marinette scream and jump.

“You seem to lose that a lot, you’d think you’d keep a better eye on something so expensive, I know I’d just die if I lost my cellphone” Alya said, smirking at Adrien, who chuckled.

“Well luckily there are people like Marinette who can help me if I lose it” he said, smiling at said girl, who was blushing furiously.

* * *

Ladybug sat on the Eiffel Tower, still thinking about the fact that Adrien was Cat Noir,  _How am I supposed to face him now?! He’s Adrien! And I know! How can I act normal?!_  She thought to herself “Hello, My Lady!” Cat said, landing on the ledge of the tower next to her. “Hey Cat, ready for patrol?” Ladybug asked, smiling.

_Just forget it, he’s not Adrien, he’s Cat…he’s Cat, he’s Cat…_

Ladybug was drawn out of her thoughts by the sound of someone screaming for help. “Ah! Help! Thief!”

“Wow! I think this is like the third time we’ve actually had to help someone on one of these patrols!” Cat Noir said, leaping down from the tower, Ladybug hesitating for a moment before taking a deep breath, collecting herself and jumping down after him.

* * *

“…And then we fought him! My Lady was amazing! It was just a petty thief though, so it’s not like it was that big of a deal for us” Adrien said, smiling. Marinette could only nod and smile as Adrien retold the tale of how the two of them defeated a robber who had attempted to steal a young woman’s purse the night before. “Thanks Marinette…I know I can talk too much sometimes…” Adrien said, laughing nervously.

“N-No! Not at all! It’s so interesting to listen to your stories” Marinette said, smiling. 

She wasn’t lying, Adrien always seemed to be much happier whenever he spoke of Ladybug and his adventures with her. 

“Thanks…I’m happy you found out…I can’t really talk to anyone else about this kind of stuff…” he said, smiling sadly.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Marinette asked.

“Well, with Nino I can talk about regular everyday stuff, but not hero stuff…and with Ladybug I can talk about hero stuff, but not everyday stuff…but with you I can talk about both!” he explained, smiling.

“Thanks again…” he said cheerfully. Adrien’s phone suddenly rang and he looked at the clock with wide eyes “Sorry! It’s way late! I’ve gotta go! see you at school tomorrow!” he said, running off.

Marinette watched Adrien with a heavy heart as he rushed out the front door

_You can talk to Ladybug about both of those…but I don’t want to ruin this for you…so I’ll just keep quiet…_


End file.
